The Shucking Crossover
by Crimson Roses Turned Black
Summary: When Shadow goes missing, the Sonic team have to find him. After a freak accident, they get teleported to a strange world. New faces and new friends come along this adventure. Will they go back home? Will they find their lost friend? Read the story to find out. *Special thanks to little . musician as a story consultant*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys, my friend is really into the Maze Runner series. So we are going to do a crossover between her series and Sonic the Hedgehog. Not everything is accurate for Maze Runner and Sonic the Hedgehog, sorry to by the book people. Enjoy...**_

Chapter One: New Faces

 _ **(Newt's POV)**_

Another night of those horrid sounds. The manipulative maze moans every night with it's forever changing mind. I hope that one day to be free from this nightmare. For now, all I can do is live for the moment. Farming, building, planning, most of my days are occupied with the idea of survival. One day I can live worry free. Until then, I will fight for my friends' lives and my own.

"Hey shuckface!" A tall, Asian, athletic-looking boy's voice broke my train of thought, "I'm about to go on the run, does a little slinthead need a little help before I leave?"

Opening my once closed chocolate brown eyes, I shoot Minho a look saying 'really'. Instead of harsh words I simply reply, "No thanks, Shuckface."

The intruder smirked, "happy to help, later klunkhead." With that he disappeared from sight. Only when the sun was falling would he return. His name is Minho and is one of my many friends here at The Glade. Running is his job and he takes it with pride, no one can out run him, not even Thomas. Thomas is rather new and friend, he is the newest Greenie in The Glade and is very well known around The Glade. My other main friend is Chuck, one of the sloppers (butcher), younger than majority of us Gladers he manages to drag attention to himself. That is pretty much my group of friends but that doesn't mean I hate the rest of the Gladers. I, myself, am a kind young man that basically holds this rag-tag group of boys together.

Even with my experiences with the Maze and The Glade, nothing could prepare me for what was coming...

 ** _*On Planet Mobius*_**

 ** _(Sonic's POV)_**

 _"Ha! Take that Eggman! No robot can stop the fastest thing alive!"_

I regret those words. Of course he had to come back stronger and "smarter" but did he really have to go this far?

Before me stood one of closest friends. The fire in his eyes burned holes threw my azure quills, _it wasn't his fault_. My head was spinning with ways to snap him out of it, anything to get my number one competition back. All of his black quills were smeared with flowing crimson drops of multiple types of blood. Blood from his victims. I remember Rouge yelling at me when she found him gone and his room a mess, boy was she upset. You see earlier today...

*Earlier this morning*

A frantic ivory colored bat was pacing her floor.

"ROUGE, YOU MUST CEASE YOUR ACTIONS OR YOU WILL QUOTE ON QUOTE BURN A HOLE IN THE GROUND QUOTE ON QUOTE." A six foot tall robot commented on his ally's behavior.

"Sorry hun, I'm just worried about Shadow. He has been in his room for an entire four hours longer than he usual is, and I already checked the calendar there is literally nothing on Maria for a whole two months. That's it, I'm going in!" Her high-heeled boots clanked along the hardwood flooring of Team Dark's living space (her apartment above Club Rouge).

"THAT WOULD NOT BE WISE. MAYBE HE ACQUIRES SOME ISOLATION TO CLEAR HIS THINKING." Having witnessed first hand what the Ultimate Life Form was capable of, the walking arsenal had no intent on having the hedgehog's rage directed towards him. "PROBABILITY THAT HE IS ALRIGHT IS 87%."

"Well, what about the other 13%, huh, what if the world decides to slap logic in the face and yell 'loser'. What about that Omega!?" The athletic bat half questioned half yelled. His silence proved he had back off, she may not have the abilities Shadow did, but what she lacked in gifts she made up for in pure power. Her teammates were wrapped around her finger, that is, when they were present. With a calmer voice she spoke again, "Oh and don't ya mean thoughts, instead of thinking?"

"FORMATIVE"

With a nod, she sprinted to her other teammates supposed location. Hesitation stretched throughout her body as her gloved fingers began to shake. Ever so slowly, she turned the door knob. _L_ _ocked._ All struggles vanished as she elevated her leg for a powerful kick. In one swift motion, the door was open.

To Rouge's horror, the room was a disaster. The dresser was split in half, curtains on the floor, everything from the closet flooding in the room, the bed sheets torn to pieces and scattered... and metallic scraps everywhere.

"Eggman."

Pushing past Omega, she sprinted towards the phone and called the one person up for the job.

"Big Blue, I have a favor to ask..."

*Present*

Eventually we made a plan. She and Amy were to fight off the "powerful" robots, Tails was going to hack into the database to locate Shadow, then I was to pursue him. Tails joined the girls in battle and I was fighting against the same hedgehog I was to bring back.

It wasn't intentional, Eggman had created a device that can bring even the most powerful of people to do his bidding. Even the ultimate life form.

His eyes were now hidden behind dull-gray, plastic looking material, which was attached to an ear piece currently lodged in his left ear (no doubt connected to a microphone near Eggman), and various metal casings around the artificial life form. It was terrifying.

Here I lye, in a dented control panel after being thrown on said panel by the even less emotional hedgehog I had once known. Through blurred vision I noticed a red flashing light. Those were never a good sign. I was out of options though, what else could I do. With the remainder of my fleeting strength, I forced the blinking light to go down.

Sparks flew from everywhere and I finally gain control of my limbs. My lonesome counterpart steadily approached my fumbling form as if he were walking through a meadow. When a blinding light caused both of us to break concentration, I heard Eggman yell. Something along the lines of 'what have you done!' or, uh, I wasn't really listening to him.

During the chaos, the others had entered the room. Tails marveled at something behind me, Amy starred wide eyed at me because of my current state and Rouge only paid attention to the mind controlled hedgehog adjusting his composure.

When said hedgehog's ear twitched, I knew Eggman was communicating with him via earpiece. He turned towards what I unleashed and I brought my eyes to it too.

A whitish, purplish, grayish, circular disc like substance was floating some feet in the air. I'm not very descriptive, sue me. Anyways, all eyes (even plastic covered one's) gazed upon the rotating object in the center of the room.

Abruptly Shadow dashed for it, no doubt out of orders, his intention was probably to go through based off of his speed. I had to react fast, Rouge was already chasing after him but she isn't as fast as us. Once I started running, Amy sprung into action and Tails not wanting to be left with Eggman followed. One by one, we were sent through it.

 _ **In The Portal**_

I was surrounded by a dusty purple, like the one on the... _portal._ That's what it was a portal! Well, inside it while we were being transferred Chaos knows where, lights that shined like stars were sprinkled along the shell of the tunnel like transportation method. And I was floating! Then I noticed Amy to my right, Tails on my left with Rouge next to him. But I couldn't see Shadow. Maybe we got separated because he went in first. All of us were awestruck at the beauty of the whole ordeal. Then a blinding light much like when it opened signified the end.

As we were shot through one by one, we landed on what felt like solid ground. Correction, _I_ fell to the ground, everyone else fell on top of me, with Rouge of course on the top. After a little pushing and complaining, we found our way to our feet.

Now we could see where we were. Future, Moebius, a fairy tale? Green grass stretched across the scene with a patch of forest trees in the middle. Hand made structures of wood could be seen towering above the short blades of lushes grass. But the worst thing, there appeared to be walls blocking us in. We were confined to this area. Until we found a way out that is.

"What on Mobius is this place?" Amy spun around on her heels surveying our new surroundings.

"I don't know, hun, but I want out." Rouge flapped her wings only to discover one was broken. She stumbled to the ground barely staying on her feet. "Okay that hurts."

"Guys, we need a way out. So we'll do what we always do?"

"What would that be Sonikku?" Amy batted her eyelashes at me.

"Heh, well we find what ever villain is here, defeat them and we usually have a way home out of convenience. Rouge, stay off your wings till we can fix them and Tails, got any of your handy-dandy gadgets on ya?"

"Sorry Sonic. My 'handy-dandy' gadgets broke when we fell and as a result I'm grounded too. They were all stashed in my tails."

I approached him and caught him in a head lock giving him a good old rub of the head.

"That's okay, buddy, we'll just-"

"WHAT THE SHUCK!"

We froze. Ever so slowly we turned and our eyes met chocolate ones. A boy, maybe one foot taller than us, with curly brown hair stood jaw-dropped before us.

The only audible sound was Rouge whispering, "What did we get ourselves into?"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hello, I'm alive. This is the crossover I told about earlier. Special thanks to for consulting with me over the Maze Runner parts. Enjoy the story, it's gonna be shuckin' good.**_


	2. Author Note

Because my computer is stupid, it keeps messing up my friends username. It's _'_ _little "dot" musician'_. It won't let me type it any other way. Just know that "dot" is "." and there is no space. Ugh, auto correct is a pain in my ass.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey, we're not dead. Yeah, Little . musician says hai. (That was her) Anyways... on with the story**_

 **Chapter 2; A Whole New Glaaaaaaaaaade!**

(Minho POV)

 _It's the, eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight_

 _Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

 _And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

 _And he watching us all with the eye of the tiger._

Shuck I love this song! I stopped near The Cliff for a break. The vines seem to be taking their sweet time growing. I'm not one for climbing, more of a runner, but to get out of this place I'd fly. True the quite keeps it peaceful, but that's not really my taste. I'd give anything to be free from these walls. They enclose us from the outside world, if there even is one, whether it's to protect us or them I'm not sure. But one thing's for certain... it was a stupid decision.

Out of nowhere a bright flash of light blinded me. The next thing I knew I was squashed into the floor and had extra weight on top of me. My head dangled off the side of The Cliff after I lifted it from it's impact. I could feel the blood gush out of my nose as I analyzed the situation. I felt a sharp poke in my back and heard a low groan. That's when I knew someone was on top of me. My first instinct was Griever.

I shoved it off and kicked it in the torso. It rolled away and that's when I realized it to be unconscious. About three feet long, painted with black and red, the creature laid there not moving. I pulled my knife ready to finish the job. As I crept closer, I notice the irregular breathing. Poor soul must be hurt, makes my job easier. I was about two feet away when two red irises popped open and stared back at me. In a flash, the creature was on it's feet and gone. I stood there with an open jaw.

"What the shuck just happened?"

/

(Tails' POV)

Soon a crowd started to form around us. The boys surrounded stared with shocked expressions. None of them spoke so there was pure silence. Then one, a buff brunette with impressive eyebrows, spoke.

"What are we doing just standing around!? Get those Grievers!"

 _Grievers?_ What are those?

Before we could say anything, they all charged. Sonic grabbed the girls and ran while I hovered with my tails. It hurt a _lot._ The gadgets I had must've bruised my tails. After this, no more flying.

They started following us. There was no way they could catch us, we're much too fast for humans. The real problem was that everywhere we went there was more of them, joining the chase. It was hard to keep up with them with my aching tails. Eventually I gave in and fell to the ground. I noticed Sonic look back then run right into a wall slamming the girls with him.

After regaining clear thoughts, Sonic ran to help me up. He pulled me back to wear the girls were. Once we all felt up to run again, we realized we'd been cornered. At least three layers of teenage boys enclosing a circle around us. It was through them or the wall.

(Newt's POV)

I saw the group gather near a wall. I had no idea what they were doing so, like always, I decided to investigate. When I got there, I pushed my way through to the center. Gally was in front of everyone going on about Grievers or something. It wasn't until I noticed the four creatures backed up against the wall I knew what had happened. Before I could say anything, Gally charged. Something about these creatures screamed innocent. Maybe they weren't Grievers and Gally was wrong.

"Stop!" I said before I thought about it. "Can't you bloody shanks for once think before you act!"

Gally stared at me confused. "What?"

"They ain't Grievers!"

"How do you know?" he challenged.

"Have they made that sound? Are they not cowering against the wall? Why would they be in the Glade? Most importantly, are they attacking you?" I moved to stand in front of the creatures. "No, they sure aren't. Now we will handle this like civilized people. We'll lead them to Council Hall, study them a little more and them decide what to do with them. Any questions?"

"What's a Graver?"

"It's Griever, now-" I turned to stare at the four beings behind me. The blue one had a hand raised and looked at me expectantly. "You talk?"

"So do you."

"Yeah, but- you're not human."

"So. Never stopped us before. The names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And you are?"


End file.
